War
by Thursday-26
Summary: This battle cannot be won. Based off the song "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift


Flames illuminated the dark room from the window, bouncing the shadows off the corners erratically. Harry was leaning against a wall opposite the window, watching the world outside burn. He could hear screaming and crying, but there was nothing he could do. In the flames, he could make out silhouettes that were being thrown in every direction. _So much blood…_ he thought numbly, his wand just out of his grasp, near his fingertips.

The orange and yellow made him sick to his stomach, but every time he closed his eyes he remembered Hermione. The way her eyes pleaded to him for help, even though there was nothing that could be done. Ron laid lifeless in her arms, covered in blood and riddled with bullet holes.

Ever since the muggles found out about the wizarding world, they were jealous. They wanted their power and, since they couldn't obtain it, all of the magical creatures in the world needed to die. Their world leaders, well aware of the magic in the world, were more than happy to entertain the masses. All around the world, mass genocides of men, women and children took place. No house elves were even spared.

Draco Malfoy burst into the room, leaning heavily on the door, like he was being chased. Harry didn't make a noise, just moved his head a few inches over to look at the pale man. Draco didn't notice Harry, and he collapsed on the floor and started crying. Harry knew he shouldn't be watching such a thing, so he turned back to the flame-filled window, tuning out the pained sobs of his former enemy.

After the fall of Voldemort, the two got over their differences and became fast friends. Ron and Hermione got over the petty rivalry at their own pace. Hermione got over it when Draco started calling her by her given name. Ron still kept his walls up, but was pleasant with the pureblood, knowing how important it was to his two best friends.

Memories of Ron made Harry start to cry. There was no sound, just tears. He had no idea where Hermione was, with any luck, her death was quick and shortly after Ron's. Harry hoped she didn't have to live with that memory for too long. "H-Harry?" Draco choked out, surprised. Harry only looked at him in response. "Why are you here?"

He sounded broken. It broke Harry's heart that someone as proud as Draco could be broken down. "I-I can't stay out there anymore," he admitted, unknowingly pushing his wand away.

Draco saw the movement and threw his own wand away from him, like it stung. He moved to the space next to Harry and watched the show in the windowsill as well. After a few moments of listening to gunfire and more screaming, Draco spoke up, "I've never been so upset that I'm a wizard."

"Me too," Harry agreed then looked at the stone walls surrounding him. This was a small room, probably meant as a small study. There was one lowly table shoved in one of the corners and a matching chair, resting on its side. "It's hard to believe I'm back here. I only wish it was on better terms," Harry stated conversationally, falling easily into conversation with his friend.

Draco sniffed and nodded, "Me too." This final battle was at Hogwarts. There had been refugee witches and wizards hiding within the castle walls, then, somehow, the muggles broke the charm hiding the school. They ambushed as soon as they saw the castle. There wasn't even time to prepare a counter attack.

People, including Harry, watched from the windows in the castle in shock. He saw the humans gun down ogres and centaurs without a second glance. Their magical blood spilt onto the muggles' clothes and they went on like it was rainwater. When they finally reacted, witches and wizards started throwing curses at them, while retreating into the castle.

There was yelling outside of the room they were in. Draco panicked and grabbed onto Harry's arm, "I don't want to die Harry. Not today." Harry had stopped fearing death years ago, knowing there was no possible way to escape it, no matter how hard one tried.

Harry wrestled his arm from Draco's grip to wrap it around his shoulders, "We're going to be fine..." He knew Draco didn't believe him because he didn't believe himself.

"What's it like to die Harry?" Draco asked, shaking and gripping onto the dark haired man like his life depended on it.

"It hurts at first, but then it's peaceful. It's whatever you want it to be. I know everyone I love will be there." He looked into Draco's eyes at the last part. Draco smiled weakly, tears still rolling down his face and fear dominating his silver eyes.

Draco cuddled into Harry's side; the comforting warmth of Harry's body calmed him down a bit. That is, until the walls started to shake around them. "Don't leave me," Draco whimpered, throwing aside all his pureblood training and clinging helplessly to someone else.

"I won't let you go," Harry promised, believing himself this time. He laced their hands together, letting Draco squeeze as hard as he could. There was no way to stop the fear coursing through Draco's body. He even started gasping for air a little, a panic attack starting to set in with the depletion of adrenaline from fighting.

Draco cried into Harry's neck and all Harry could do was rub his shoulder comfortingly. "Close your eyes Draco and breath deeply," Harry ordered softly, his breath tickling the top of Draco's head. Draco's breathing was shaky, but he tried to take breaths in large gulps. "Now listen to me and only me. We'll be fine. Tomorrow morning everything will be all right. Listen to my heartbeat and go to sleep. I promise. We will be fine in the morning."

It took a while, but Draco stopped shaking and his breath evened out. Harry stayed awake, waiting patiently for death to arrive. The castle walls shook from bombs being exploded against the surface. Harry made sure Draco stayed asleep throughout this whole ordeal. "What were we thinking?" he asked out loud to himself, "Muggles have their guns and no laws to restrict their use. We lost as soon as the first lot of us was killed in America…"

Screams were coming down the hall. It was a woman. It could have been Molly Weasely, Ginny, or maybe even Hermione. Someone he loved and cared about, but he knew it would be useless to help them. Harry grabbed his wand quickly and aimed it at Draco. There was no way he would allow one more friend to die by firing squad. "_Avada Kadavra_," he whispered against Draco's forehead. There was a green light and Draco's deep breathing stopped.

Harry sobbed loudly, clutching the body next to him. Now he could understand why Hermione looked at him in such a way. Harry left a kiss on the cooling forehead and walked to the door. He can't stand waiting anymore.

A.N!

**I actually got the idea of the muggles trying to kill wizards from another story I read. I can't remember the author, but if someone knows I will give them credit for the idea. I was listening to Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift and this just came to me. Well, please tell me what you think. It was written in one sitting, so I do apologize for a rushed plot. If people enjoyed it, I could write a second part. Sorry there is barely any romance, but I didn't want this to be a cliché fall-in-love-and-shag-each-others-brains-out-before-you-die type deal…oh well… please review **


End file.
